La extraña chica
by akari-chan13
Summary: inuyasha y los demas encuentran a una chica desmayada deciden ayudarla ella decpierta y dice conoser a inuyasha ¿quien sera esa extraña chica? ¿porque le dice perrito a inuyasha? ¿de donde viene? esas y mas preguntas se asen los viajeros
1. Chapter 1

La extraña chica

* * *

Era un soleado dia en el sengoku, inuyasha kagome y los demás iban caminando tranquilamente rumbo hacia el este en busca de los fragmentos.

Mientras caminaba en el bosque una extraña chica cayo desmayada en medio del camino.

-miren aquella chica me parece que se desmayo deber amos ir a ver si se encuentra bien- opino miroku

- si vamos a ayudarla - dijo sango corriendo junto con kagome y los demás a la chica.

aquella chica estaba tirada en el piso se ve a muy pálida y estaba sola

- oigan chicos deberiamos llevarla a una aldea se ve muy pálida tal vez esta enferma y por lo visto esta sola- sugirió kagome

- me parece buena idea, por aqui cerca ay una aldea llevemos la ay- agrego sango

- para que déjenla ay ya no tarda en morir- dijo inuyasha despreocupadamente

- no seas desconsiderado inuyasha anda cárgala para llegar mas rápido a la aldea si no quieres que diga la palabrita mágica-

- feh! - dijo esta nervioso, inuyasha fue asta donde la chica y la cargo en su espalda- *esta chica se me ase conocida que extraño mm bueno solo a de ser mi imaginación*- pensó este.

Aquella chica extraña era de cabello casta o claro largo el cual le llegaba un poco arriba de la cadera, lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta, no tenia mas de 16 años, llevaba una yukata azul cielo y un obi rosa pastel ella poseía un cuerpo envidiable.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y aun no llegaban a la aldea cuando la chica comenzó a despertar viendo a los presentes que detuvieron su marcha al percatarse que la chica despertó , inuyasha la bajo y ella lo vio por unos momentos para después sonreír y echarse le encima

-perrito te extrañe mucho- dijo aquella chica de ojos azules abrazándolo fuerte para después separarse un poco y besar despacio los labios del hanyou, todos miraron aquella escena y se quedaron de piedra quien era esa extra a chica? porque besaba a inuyasha? porque le dec a perrito? esas y mas preguntas rondaban en las cabezas de los presentes.

inuyasha quedo en estado de shok no sabia quien era ella y mucho menos porque lo besaba -quien eres- le dijo inuyasha separándose de ella

-es que acaso no me recuradas- dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

-no quien eres?, como me conoces?-

-soy mizumi es que acaso no te acuerdas perrito- dijo esta comenzando a llorar

-no llores- dijo acercandoce a ella y abrazandola

-inuyasha quien es ?- pregunto kagome

-no lo recuerdo- dijo este

-perrito en verdad no te acuerdas de mi- dijo dolida-no te acuerdas verdad?- le dijo esta tomándolo de las manos y en ellas creando con agua una pequeña luna para después congelarla y dejarla en sus manos.

Inuyasha miro muy atento aquella figura y un recuerdo golpeo su mente aquella ni a ahora la recordaba ella era...

-peque a ahora te recuerdo- dijo inuyasha acercándose a ella

-lo sabia.. sabia que me recordarias perrito- dijo esta

muy feliz y aventandoce a sus brazos besándolo de nuevo a lo cual este correspondió .

Todos habian quedado paralizados ante aquella escena aquella chica extraña conoce a inuyasha le dice perrito y encima de todo lo besaba y el le corresponde esto era de mas extraño es que acaso ella era mas que una conocida para inuyasha.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

bueno aqui otra historia

como es qe conoce a inuyasha?

porqe lo besa?

preguntense eso vale

bueno ya dejen comentarios xfiss y mmm ya:3

a por cierto mizumi significa lago en japones

bueno ahora si ya:3


	2. Chapter 2 no es lo que parece

Despues de un momento inuyasha se separo de aquel beso volviendo a abrazar a mizumi.

-inuyasha como es que la conoces y porque te beso- dijo kagome con una mirada triste

mizumi volteo a ver a la chica que acababa de preguntarle eso a inuyasha, vio en su mirada una tristeza enorme y comprendio algo, aquella chica estaba enamorada de inuyasha

-ustedes deben ser sus amigos cierto-dijo ella dirijiendoce a los chicos con una sonrisa amigable

- si señorita nosotros somos sus amigos pero, quien es ud señorita?- dijo miroku amable pero a la vez serio eso que acababa de hacer la chica con inuyasha era demas sospechoso

-ah, yo soy mizumi soy una youkai de agua- sonri amable pero aun se sentia debil y le dol a la herida que tenia en un costado le dolia mucho la cual comenzaba a abrirse

-ay -chillo ella cayendo de rodillas

-te encuentras bien pequeña- dijo inuyasha preocupado

- te duele algo- comenzoa acercarse sango a ella

-no, no es de que preocuparse es solo que me arde un poco la herida solamente-

-esta bien te crere pero te vez muy p lida tenemos que llevarte a la aldea- dijo inuyasha indicandoles a los demes para que lo siguieran

- vamos kagome sube a mi espalda ay que llegar rapido-

-emm no te preocupes yo ir con sango y kirara tu lleva a mizumi ella lo necesita-

- esta bien - dijo subiendo a mizumi a su espalda y empezando a correr, mizumi volteo a ver a aquella chica y la vio triste tendria que explicarle lo que son ella e inuyasha.

Llegaron a la aldea y el monje pidi ayuda para la chica ay la atendieron y pasaron la noche pues se les hab a pasado toda la tarde con la chica y en el viaje.

Mizumi salio de su habitaci n y se dirijo hacia el jard n, ay vio a kagome la cual se veia estaba llorando -*sera por mi culpa? el que ella llore*- se pregunto as misma, se fue a sentar a lado de kagome y cuando ella vio que alguien estaba a su lado, comenz a secarse las lagrimas que ca an de su rostro

-oye puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto mizumi a kagome

- claro- dijo esta con una sonrisa forzada

- que sientes por inuyasha ?- pregunto poniendoce enfrente de ella a lo cual ella bajo la cabeza

- nada no siento nada solo somos amigos- dijo con la cabeza baja pues ella suponia que ella era algo mas que una amiga para inuyasha

- sabes yo quiero mucho a inuyasha y el a mi -

- si lose se ven muy lindos juntos- dijo la azabache a la cual le rodo una lagrima siendo retirada por mizumi antes de que cayera y levanto su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos

- tu lo amas verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa calida y amigable

- eso no importa el te quiere a ti -

-si, si el me quiere pero no de la manera que tu cres, yo lo quiero de la misma manera de la que el me quiere a mi- dijo ella limpiando otra lagrima que caia por el rostro de la azabache

- a que te refieres - pregunto

- el me ve como una hermana pequeña nada mas y yo a el lo veo de la misma forma-

- pero y el beso que se dieron?-

- a eso, nosotros siempre lo asiamos de peque os era una muestra de cariño aun no siendo nada pero nosotros no lo veimos mal -

- entonces eres como su hermana pequeña, pero no son de sangre verdad?-

- no pero nosotros desde peque os nos conocimos y nos isimos como hermanos pero esa historia la contare ma ana ahora ay que dormir vale - dijo con una sonrisa

- si vamos- dijo ella quitando las lagrimas que hab an quedado

Las dos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y durmieron.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
